After School
by greenandred
Summary: Karma memperhatikan teman berambut birunya yang tengah duduk di seberangnya sambil menyedot jus kesukaanya dari kotak yang tengah ia pegang. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri teman sekelasnya yang satu ini hari ini dan Karma ingin sekali tahu, apa yang berbeda. Karma & Nagisa. Sho-ai. YAOI. Fuff, maybe.


Rated: T

Pair: Karma &amp; Nagisa

Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warning: Shonen Ai, typos

* * *

**After School**

**By greenndred**

* * *

Karma memperhatikan teman berambut birunya yang tengah duduk di seberangnya sambil menyedot jus kesukaanya dari kotak yang tengah ia pegang. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri teman sekelasnya yang satu ini hari ini dan Karma ingin sekali tahu, apa yang berbeda. Dengan seksama dia perhatikan lagi tingkah laku Nagisa yang sedang duduk manis di depannya, mengerjakan soal Matematika yang diberikan Karma sebelumnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Sekarang ini Nagisa tengah menggigit kecil ujung pensil yang dia pakai untuk menulis di antara gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi. Dahi dan alis biru mudanya sedikit berkerut dan tangan kirinya yang bebeas mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja kayu di depannya di mana berbagai macam kertas coretan dan buku-buku pelajaran bertebaran. Sesekali mata birunya akan melebar, sebuah senyum kecil akan melintas di bibir tipisnya, dan Nagisa akan menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulisnya sebelum ekspresinya kembali menjadi serius.

Karma menarik lepas kotak jus yang sudah kosong itu dari mulutnya dan meletakannya di meja yang memisahkan dia dan Nagisa dan kemudian memajukan kursi tempatnya duduk dan menopang tubuhnya di atas meja untuk bisa lebih seksama memperhatikan Shiota Nagisa.

Sejak mereka pertama bertemu hampir tiga tahun lalu banyak sekali perubahan yang bisa dia lihat pada diri anak laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Dulu Nagisa sangat pemalu dan tidak pernah banyak berbicara di kelas. Dulu Nagisa sering sekali di-bully oleh orang-orang seperti Terasaka Ryoma. Dulu Nagisa akan terima-terima saja diperlakukan dengan tidak adil oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tentu saja sekarang Nagisa sudah berubah. Sejak mereka naik ke kelas tiga, sejak Koro-sensei datang di awal semester, sejak Karma kembali ke sekolah dari masa skors-nya, banyak hal tentang Shiota Nagisa yang telah berubah. Sekarang Nagisa tidak akan diam saja ketika di-bully atau diancam oleh orang lain. Sekarang Nagisa akan menyapa teman-temannya terlebih dahulu ketika mereka bertemu. Sekarang Nagisa bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bebas tanpa ada beban yang menghantui mata biru jernihnya. Sekarang Nagisa bisa dengan mudahnya mengalahkan assassin terkenal sekalipun. Sekarang rambut Nagisa terlihat lebih panjang dan lebih halus dari biasanya.

Ah! Itu dia! Rambut Nagisa!

Hari ini Nagisa menguncir rambutnya dengan berbeda, bukan kuncir dua seperti biasanya. Saat ini rambut biru Nagisa terkuncir rendah di bagan belakang kepalanya, membuat rambuntya terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya dan poni yang terlepas dari ikatan longgar itu membingkai wajah Nagisa, mempertegas matanya yang juga berwarna biru terang. Membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti anak perempuan.

Karma tersenyum melihat penampilan Nagisa saat ini. Dia selalu menikmati saat dia menggoda Nagisa soal penampilannya yang mirip anak perempuan itu. Dia selalu bilang bahwa Nagisa harus pergi ke Thailand atau Maroko untuk menghilangkan bagian tubuhnya yang paling privat. Awalnya Karma mengira kalau Nagisa memang sengaja berpenampilan agak feminin karena dia sendiri suka penampilan seperti itu. Karena itulah Karma selalu menggodanya. Tapi setelah mendengar insiden dengan ibu Nagisa beberapa waktu yang lalu Karma jadi merasa sedikit menyesal dan bersalah karena selalu menggodanya. Untung saja Nagisa begitu perhatian dan baik hati sehingga dia tidak terlalu keberatan selalu digoda olehnya ataupun oleh si pirang, Nakamura.

Senyum Karma jadi lebih lebar teringat akan hal itu. Dia senang Nagisa memahami sifatnya yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menggoda dan mengusili orang lain. Bagi Karma hari-harinya bakal jadi sangat membosankan kalau sedetik saja dia tidak menggoda dan mengusili orang. Target faforitnya akhir-akhir ini tentu saja Shiota Nagisa dan Koro-sensei. Dia bakal merasa sangat puas kalau bisa membuat muka pucat Nagisa memerah dan mata birunya melebar karena malu.

Nagisa mengangkat mukanya pada Karma, seolah akan bertanya, namun terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah senyum lebar terpampang di wajah anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Ada apa, Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa pada teman di seberang meja. Senyum Karma bertambah lebah.

"Ah, tidak apa," jawab Karma singkat. Mendengar jawaban itu Nagisa hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya saja sebelum menanyakan cara memecahkan masalah pada salah satu soal di bukunya.

Karma mendekatkan bangkunya lagi untuk menujukkan pada Nagisa bagaimana cara menjawab soal yang tidak dia pahami itu. Saat itulah dia melihat rambut biru lembut milik Nagisa yang selalu jatuh menutupi wajahnya saat dia menunduk terlalu dalam.

"Hari ini rambutmu agak beda," celetuk Karma saat Nagisa kembali mencoba memecahkan soal berikutnya.

"Ah, ini," ujar Nagisa sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga kanannya sebelum melanjutkan; "Aku bangun agak kesiangan tadi pagi. Tidak sempat menata rambut. Hehe."

Karma tersenyum saja mendengar cerita Nagisa itu sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sejumput rambut yang membingkai wajah Nagisa. Dia mengusap rambut biru yang halus itu selama beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mematrikan bagaiman halusnya rambut Nagisa yang berada di ujung jemarinya itu sebelum tersenyum sekali lagi pada Nagisa dan menurunkan tangannya lagi. Nagisa membalas senyumannya sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada soal-soal yang ada dihadapannya sementara Karma kembali memperhatikannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini yang Karma lakukan hanyalah tersenyum saja sepanjang hari. Mungkin karena hari ini dia bisa menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengan Nagisa. Pagi tadi dia bertemu Nagisa saat pergi ke sekolah. Siang tadi mereka juga dijadikan satu grup oleh Karasuma-sensei waktu pelajaran Olah Raga. Saking semangatnya, dia dan Nagisa berhasil memenangkan race kecil yang Karasuma-sensei berikan hari ini. Dan sekarang, sepulang sekolah Karma jadi bisa belajar berdua saja dengan Nagisa di kelas mereka yang sudah mulai sepi ini.

Perasaan dan suasana hatinya setiap kali dia berada di dekat teman berambut birunya ini memang bisa dibilang kacau balau. Saat dia sedang bosan atau sebal tanpa sebab yang jelas, dia akan langsung merasa senang saat Nagisa berjalan menghampirinya untuk ngobrol atau belajar besama. Perasaannya bakal menjadi sangat tidak enak saat dia tidak bisa melihat Nagisa barang beberapa jam saja dan saat dia mendengar suara tawa Nagisa yang khas dia tidak bisa menahan hatinya untuk tidak merasa senang dan bersemangat. Karma memiliki kecurigaan sendiri mengenai perasaanya pada Nagisa yag sedikit tidak biasa itu karena dia tidah pernah merasakan roller coaster emosi saat berhadapan dengan orang lain selain Nagisa. Jadi dia harus memastikan perasaannya itu sesegera mungkin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa tidak sekarang saja?

Yup! Sekarang saja.

Oke! Yosh!

"Nagisa," panggil Karma pelan. Nagisa mendongak dari perkerjaannya dan menatap Karma dengan pandangan tanya. Wajahnya yang manis berbingkai rambut biru dan matanya yang sebiru langit tertimpa cahaya senja yang masuk dari jendela-jendela lebar kelas mereka terlihat sangat cantik membulatkan tekad Karma untuk memastikan perasannya.

Karma tersenyum pada Nagisa, mengangkat wajah mungil itu sedikit dengan tangannya dan meniadakan jarak di antar wajah mereka dengan perlahan namun pasti. Saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir mungil Nagisa, Karma tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaannya jadi tambah kacau, jantungnya memacu darah di dalam tubuhnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari biasanya, kulit wajahnya jadi super sensitif sehingga dia bisa merasakan setiap millimeter kulit Nagisa, setiap helai rambut Nagisa yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Mukanya terasa panas sekali, terutama bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Nagisa. Rasanya ingin sekali dia memeluk erat Nagisa dan tidak pernah melepasnya lagi.

Seketika itu juga Karma merasa seperti ada sebuah beban berat yang terangkat dari pundaknya, digantikan oleh rasa ringan di seluruh tubuhnya yang dia yakin kalau saja dia tidak bersentuhan dengan Nagisa pada saat yang sama, dia parti akan melayang di atas lantai kayu kelas mereka yang sudah tua. Karma menghela nafas lega melalui hidungnya dan menambah tekanan pada bibir lembut Nagisa dengan bibirnya. Sekarang dia yakin akan perasaannya pada Shiota Nagisa.

Setelah beberapa saat yang rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun sekaligus hanya sekejap saja, Karma menarik tubuhnya sejauh beberapa senti saja, cukup untuk meletakkan wajah manis Nagisa pada fokus matanya. Karma tersenyum melihat muka Nagisa yang terlihat bingung, kaget, dan agak merah di hadapannya sambil membelai pipi kiri Nagisa yang halus.

"Karma… kun?" Nagisa bertanya, wajahnya masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nagisa," jawab Karma dengan suara pelan, namun pasti.

"Suka?" ulang Nagisa pelan.

"Mhm. Bukan suka sebagai teman. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, melakukan berbagai macam hal bersamamu, menyentuhmu, meciummu."

Mendengar perkataan Karma itu muka Nagisa jadi bertambah merah dan dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Karma mendekatkan diri pada Nagisa dan berbisik lembut di telinganya; "Mau jadi kekasihku, Nagisa?"

Nagisa hanya terdiam kaku setelah mendengar perkataan Karma barusan. Selama beberapa saat Karma menunggu, namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Nagisa. Sepertinya perasaannya pada Nagisa hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan saja, pikirnya. Tapi Karma tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Mungkin caranya menyatakan perasaannya pada Nagisa terlalu spontan dan tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan baru yakin bahwa dia menyukai Nagisa beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin memang butuh waktu lebih lama dan proses lebih panjang kalau menyangkut urusan hati seperti ini. Karma pun memutuskan untuk memberi Nagisa waktu lebih lama dan menunggu.

"Kau tidak perlu mejawabku sekarang. Aku akan tunggu sampai kau siap dengan jawabanmu. Tapi perlu kau tahu, ucapanku barusan itu serius. Aku benar-benar suka padamu dan ingin menjadi kekasihmu," ucap Karma setelah beberapa saat berlalu pada Nagisa yang masih tertunduk dan membatu.

"Kalau begitu aku mau beli jus lagi," ujar Karma sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Karma pada Nagisa, yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah sebagai balasannya.

"Baiklah," ujar Karma sebelum dia melangkah meninggalkan kelas mereka.

Karma tidak melarikan diri dari kenyataan, tidak. Dia hanya ingin memberi Nagisa sedikit ruang dan waktu untuk benar-benar memikirkan jawabannya dan menurutnya kalau dia terus-terusan menempel pada Nagisa jadinya pasti terlihat menyebalkan dan terlalu memaksa. Jadi lebih baik dia mundur untuk saat ini.

Karma memasukkan uangnya ke mulut mesin penjual minuman di salah satu bagian bangunan tua sekolahnya kemudian memilih salah satu dari berbagai macam jus yang dijual oleh mesin itu. Dia tengah menunduk mengambil jusnya ketika didengarnya sesorang memanggil namanya.

"Karma-kun!"

Saat dia menegakkan badannya lagi dengan kaleng dingin jus kesukaannya di tangan kanannya Karma berbalik untuk menghadapi orang yang telah memanggilnya itu, Nagisa. Teman sekelasnya itu berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya. Apa yang di lakukan Nagisa selanjutnya membuatnya terkaget-kaget dan sedikit membatu.

Dengan langkah ringan Nagisa menghampirinya dan detik berikutnya Karma menemukan dirinya tengah berada dalam dekapan tangan Nagisa dengan bibir mungil Nagisa tertanam dengan mantap di atas bibir Karma sendiri. Sebuah desiran asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya saat Nagisa mengusapkan sedikit lidahnya pada bibir Karma. Saat itulah otaknya yang sempat mandek mulai bekerja lagi beberapa kali lipat lebih cepat dan langsung saja dia lingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di sekelilig tubuh Nagisa dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Karma saat ciuman mereka yang kedua kalinya hari itu selesai sambil terus mendekap Nagisa. Kaleng jus yang baru saja dibelinya sudah lenyap entah ke mana. Nagisa mengangguk cepat sebagai balasan pertanyaan Karma.

"Kau yakin? Tidak perlu berpikir lebih lama?" tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau dituggu sampai kapanpun jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku ingin jadi kekasihmu, Karma-kun."

Karma tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Nagisa itu. Nagisa membalas senyum lebarnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil sebelum menrik Karma ke dalam pelukan yang lebih erat dan ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi. Terlepas dari bisa tidaknya mereka melenyapkan Koro-sensei Maret nanti, sepertinya kehidupan Karma di SMP Kunugigaoka ini bakal berakhir dengan sangat menyenangkan.

**-Fin.-**

* * *

**G+R.**


End file.
